


All This Time

by mareathyu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Biting, Chains, Come Marking, Control, Creampie, Dom/sub, Drugs, Dubious Consent, First Love, Forced Ejaculation, Gay, Hardcore, Injury, Leather, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Massage, Omega Verse, Pheromones, References to Drugs, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, copius amounts of cum, excessive cum, leather cuffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mareathyu/pseuds/mareathyu
Summary: All this time, I had need never realised how blind I had been.To him, I thought he just saw me as his introverted and slightly younger omega, I thought he was just a friend. And while I was technically his servant, our relationship had never resembled that of master and servant.If only I knew.If only I knew, that behind his laid back demeanor and charismatic smile, he hid a primal desire. A desire to take me, to own me, to mark me. If only I had noticed the signs, the way he would subtly control me, provoke me, prod at the part of my brain which held the same desires.But now, there would be no time for subtltly. A trap, I had realised. He had isolated me, cornered me against a wall, trapped me in what he disguised as a holiday, so that he could do all sorts of things to me... And he knew... He knew that I would take all of it. Take everything He gave to me, that everything He did to me would become engrained into my body, so that I would never forget.He made sure of it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first every story/thing I've ever written anywhere and my first time using Ao3 so I'd bad writing is ahead, sorry :/
> 
> I will be updating tags as more chapters are updated uploaded, but keep in mind it will become very hardcore later on, so heed any tags I add on if you continue to read.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for clicking on this thing I've made ^^

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

 

"Hey… let's go on a vacation."

The blonde was sitting on a sofa opposite to mine looking at his phone. He raised his eyes to meet mine, looking at me with a mischievous smile. 

"Why am I coming?" I asked. Jeez he certainly didn't waste any time did he? It had barely been a week since our first year in college ended and summer break had started. he was already ready for a vacation. 

"Your my servitor aren't you? You should be coming with me wherever I go"

I sighed, espasterated. Yeah, Despite both or relatively young ages, I was actually technically this guy's personal assistant, and had been for the past four years. Me and his family has a sort of mutual agreement. My family of omegas would act as the personal assistants and servants of his family of alphas. Apparently it was a long held tradition between or families, god knows for how long. 

In return for our servitude, the Alpha family granted us protection as well as financial, legal and all sorts of other support. To say that they were well off would be an understatement; the family owned a very, very large and successful business empire, and my family benefited from them, a lot. Jason's mother was the company's current head, and his twin sister would be inheriting it. In my family, I was the youngest child, and my older brother, was Jayce's sister's personal assistant. Likewise, my father was Jason's mother's secretary. 

That's how our families worked together. Since me and Jason were only a few months apart (he was 19, I was 18), it was only natural that I become his servitor, and my older brother became his sisters servitor. Normally the relationship would begin when the Alpha reached 18 years of age, but since we were so close growing up, I officially became his servitor when I was 14. 

Despite our statuses, we were more close friends than master/servant; we had known each other since childbirth after all. Unlike my older brother and his older sister, we usually didn't take our relationship too seriously apart from him occasionally and randomly asking me to do things for him when he was lazy.

This, however, was new...

"So… a vacation?" I queried

His eyes hadn't left mine. "Yeah, I found this penthouses suite near the beach over in LA." 

California? Ok, that wasn't so bad. Opposite side of the country, but not as bad as I was expecting. For some reason I had been had been imagining some convoluted vacation to China or something. California wasn't too crazy.

"It'll be a great way to relax, sunbathe… get a little colour on your skin. You've been spending way too much time all cooped up indoors you know?"

Well, that was true. The past month had been painful to say the least. Projects, assignments, end of year exams, and on top of that, my servitor training… the last few weeks had been tough, though sunbathing and a vacation wasn't really what I had in mind… 

The whole time, Jayce kept looking at me, leaning towards and resting his elbows on his knees. Having never really been one for eye contact, I shifted my gaze and started fiddling with my hair subconsciously.

 

"Come on Kyler, it'll be for like a week. It'll be boring without you"

My eyes glanced at him suspiciously "Aren't you bringing any friends with you?" Did this guy really want a penthouses to himself?

He rolled his eyes, leaning back on the sofa. "I've had enough of them for a while. They keep trying to get stuff from me and I don't want them ruining our vacation."

Our vacation... He wasn't even going to give me a choice now was he?

Beaches and Los Angeles didn't really appeal to me that much, but I suppose it would be a good break. If all else failed, I could just hang out in the penthouses and sketch… read a book on a Kindle, and do whatever he tells me to do… since that was probably the reason he asked me to come.

I looked down at the sketchbook on my lap, a half finished portrait. He caught my gaze, 

"What are you drawing now Kye?" 

"A rabbit I saw out the window" I said. 

He let out a small laugh as he briefly turned his head to gaze or the window in question. Good luck finding a rabbit three stories up: probably what he was thinking.

While he was looking I closed my sketchbook with a satisfying snap and stood up. He quickly followed, smirking at my obvious lie. I never told him what I was drawing. It would be too obvious.

"So what will it be?" He says as he advanced towards me, closing the distance between us.

He stopped a little less that arm length from me, leaning his head down slightly to meet my gaze

"...Do I really have a choice?" I asked, taking a tentative step back and trying to avoid eye contact.

He let out a sort chuckle as he looked down on me. "No, not really"

He reached out to flick a lock of hair behind my ear, making me flinch before he turned around and pulled out his phone. I rubbed my ear, suddenly feeling warm where his hand brushed against me. Damn, I really am overreacting aren't I? 

My face was red when he stood so close to me. I could smell his damn pheromones, even through that stupid deodorant he wears all the time that only made it worse. I rubbed my face in distress, He was, on his phone taking to someone, I wasn't really paying attention but he was starting out the window on the other side of the small room. 

Before he could see me, I left the room and went to the bathroom.

I stated at myself in the mirror. Sigh… again. How could he have such an effect on me? All he did was stand near me a bit. As an alpha, he constantly secreted pheromones, and I was the one that always suffered from them, and it really didn't help that I was crushing on him...

I ran my hands under the sink and washed my face, lightly groaning at the feeling. 

It's not like a romantic relationship between us would be disallowed or anything… since our families are so close it is inevitable for some romance to spark up. Normally Jayce would marry to another Alpha, being in a family of all (or rather, mostly) alphas, but since he wasn't the eldest child, he could really marry whoever he wanted, or not if he wanted. 

 

But it wasn't because of that I kept my feelings secret. Is just that, I wasn't prepared… I had been crushing on Jayce since I was like 14 at least… as far as I knew he didn't know anything about it. It was pointless really, he never showed any interest in me, I'm pretty certain all of it is just me and my omega tenancies overreacting whenever an alpha steppes near me, that in addition to my usually skittish personality. Realistically, Jace would end up with another Alpha, though even so, I never saw him in a relationship before, apart from rumours that is. Hell, I didn't even know if he was gay. 

 

I finished drying my face with a towel and took a deep breath. Good. I look like I'm less in heat. I turned to open the door, jumping slightly when I nearly bumped into him.

"Ah" I gasped. He grabbed my arm, unnecessarily as though to catch me. 

I quickly shook it off. While he grinned down at me. 

"Good news, we have a plane booked for Los Angeles, California." He announced. "First class" he winked

I blinked in surprise. What the hell? already? That was the phone call?

"Umm, wait. hold on, we haven't even finished moving out of the college dorms yet!" I said, gesturing at the small pile of boxes in the corner.

"Don't worry about that, Kevin will finish packing for us" 

Right, ok, Kevin, my father and his Butler. My father was going to finish cleaning up. That seemed… exceptionally lazy. Nevertheless, my mind began to catch up with what I was being told.

"Ok, um so… when is this uh… the plane ride?" I stuttered. This guy. Impulsive would be generous, as would be spoiled.

His eyes twinkled. "Tonight, in about 4 hours" 

my jaw dropped

"Plane leaves at 8:00pm, and it'll take us an hour or two to get to the airport. We'll reach the West coast by midnight, though it will be a bit earlier than that because of timezones." 

He seemed to be amused by my expression. I was normally the one to be impassive and controlled in my emotions… but this guy… he was quite something. He always seemed to push me right up against the edge of my comfort zones, challenging my nature, teasing me...

Knowing the futility of an argument I rubbed my face again. I didn't even have the time to tell my brother or father goodbye? Well, I guess I could just call them but it would be a bit rude. "Hey I'm going to LA tomorrow morning bye!".  
I sighed, there wasn't much point in packing luggage. I knew we would just buy everything we needed when we got there, including a suitcase to bring it all back. I smirked inwardly, I always found that funny.

I scratched my head around the logistics at this very sudden vacation. I mean… I guess it was okay? summer holidays just started, so it's not like we were pressed for time. I suppose you can get away with a lot when your mother probably owns the airport itself (ok maybe not but still…)

 

I looked up quizzically at him, trying to figure him out. He didn't… plan this did he? I knew Jayce could be impulsive and was definitely spoiled, but this seemed just...

He grinned a wolfish smile, as if in response 

"I guess that's settled it then?" He smirked. He turned and walked off, without waiting for a response. 

"Meet me at the usual car park spot in half an hour or so." He called back.

I vaguely nodded in response. 

The door closed behind him.

 

What the hell am I getting into? A week in California… alone, more or less with Jayce. Of course I had been with him alone for periods of time… we shared a dorm for one, but a private penthouse in a new and unfamiliar place? To say that I was concerned would be an understatement. 

……………………………………………………………

The ride to the airport was uneventful, I had taken a shower and made a change of clothes before the trip. It felt strange; just leaving everything behind, there was still some unfinished laundry (in addition to what I just added), a rack of still drying plates, some boxes stacked in the corner and of course, one of Jayce's pants was lying just around. The two bedroom dorm wasn't necessarily dirty, just that neither of us had the energy to properly organise everything and pack it all up. It felt strange as I locked the door behind me, leaving behind the definitely not clean room and made my way to reception. She gave me a sympathetic look when I told her that someone would come by to finish cleaning and packing, she having watched my dorm partner waltz through without a care in the world.

By the time I reached his car, Jayce was waiting outside, leaning by the drivers side door. By only greeted me with a mischievous smile before he entered the car. It wasn't long before the rumble of the Mercedes was all I could hear as we sped down a highway, the sound only interrupted by the occasional instruction from the GPS. I looked out the window, the sun setting behind the cityscape in the distance, the sky painted shades of orange and purple. It always amused me how Jayce was the designated driver between the two of us. As his servitor, it was really meant to be me that should be the one driving him around, but since he was a bit older than me, he got his licence before mine and within those few months between or birthdays, we quickly got used to him being the driver, besides, he seemed to enjoy driving, and it seemed fitting for him to drive considering how he seemed to just be able take me wherever he wanted whenever he wanted…

Of course, this wasn't too say that I neglected my duties as his servitor; on the campus, i was pretty much his domestic servant, cleaning and running errands for him, though again, he was insistent that he would be the one to cook for us, even though culinary lessons were part of my training… much of my servitor training was domestic for more personal needs while in university, i studied accounting and administration in preparation for when I would eventually be his personal secretary. 

Thinking about it made it seem stranger; how he was insistent on doing some of my duties such as driving and cooking, of course, I appreciated his initiative, his somewhat more being lazy, but in some way, it didn't really seem like he was doing it for me, but that he was doing it almost to control me… so he could control where I was, where I could go, what I ate… what I put in my body…

A shiver ran through me, no… he couldn’t have such intentions, he just likes driving and cooking, I’m just overthinking it again, just my paranoid omega brain being affected by the alpha ever present in my life. I would be lying if i said I didn't harbour some feelings for him, but as far as we were concerned, we simply shared a close friendship… nothing more.

……………………………………………………………

By the time we reached the airport, the sun had set and the moon hovered over the horizon. The flight receptionist raised his eyebrows suspiciously when we had virtually no luggage with us, and it was my turn to raise eyebrows when Jayce produced my passport along with his. Well. What did I expect? It's not like i brought my passport with me, and i was pretty sure, since we were both over 18 and I was his servitor, that he had legal jurisdiction over me. I think. I assumed that he would get some strings pulled for the flight, but i guess he had my passport delivered to him earlier in the day or something. 

After more waiting around in the lounge, we soon boarded the plane and after not long, we were cruising in the air above the clouds in the night sky. I never often traveled, since i usually saw little reason for it, but one thing i did enjoy was flying. I gazed out the window, entranced by the passing clouds. It was always so beautiful up here, yet another part of me privately enjoyed the seclusion and isolation of being so far up. Through the gaps between the sparse clouds, i could see the ground, tiny strings of lights criss crossing along roads, like glowing arteries, and the city centres were like radiant hearts, where the arteries converged into a mass of light.

Time passed and I quickly grew tired. We were in first class, though not anything insane like a suite, we just had cubicles. On the opposite side of the walkway Jayce was on his phone, reclined on his seat with his headphones plugged in. Catching my gaze, he looked over to me and smiled. I quickly averted my gaze. Being in that car, after a while had been suffocating; being in such close proximity of him for over an hour. I swear that he was exuding his alpha pheromones more than usual, and there I was strapped in to a chair barely a few feet from him. He seemed to be wearing more of his deodorant, but it was one of those dumb deodorants that was made to attract and arouse Omegas, i swore. I began to notice him wearing it while back, and he was clearly oblivious to the effects it had on me. He probably just picked the most expensive brand of the shelf knowing him. It would be a lie for me to say that this was the first time i had been made uncomfortable by it. Or the second. Small spaces with this guy were a big no-no, I always wondered how other Omegas I knew managed to act so comfortable around him.

I pushed away my thoughts in favour of my tiredness. Finding the controls, i recline my chair back a little until i was comfortable and drew up a blanket. I didn’t bother changing my clothes, since i always wore simply and comfy clothes. I was wearing a simple white tight-fitting shirt with a stylized checkerboard pattern on the front as well as black jeans and a nice black hoodie. Jayce once criticized me for never wearing any colours, but he later amused himself by buying me expensive designer clothes and accessories in black and white, saying that the greyscale complimented my equally grey eyes and longish black hair that just reached just past my ears. I was pretty sure this particular shirt was bought by him, though it was a little tight fitting for my liking, even for my relatively thin frame. Actually… now that i thought about it, I feel like most of my wardrobe, especially in the dorms, had been bought by him. A lot of my clothes, shoes and so on were bought as presents from him. I wonder how much of my wardrobe was actually owned by me. Huh, I guess that was just another part of my life he had imposed himself on, not that I minded that much: i'm not really into fashion, I mostly just chose what was is the most comfortable, though I didn't like showing my arms or legs, opting for long pants and sleeves; just my personal preference, and he seemed to respect that and understand my style. 

Jayce was pretty into style and fashion, and it fit him because, let’s be honest: he was seriously hot. I mean, lean and athletic, slightly tanned body, it was no secret to the uni from the revealing clothing he sometimes wore. All of those alpha genes converge to give him the most attractive body, i always thought to myself. After all, it was part of the nature of Alphas. It was even more obvious through his golden eyes which matched his hair, which were both natural. Only through a lot of selective matchmaking could such rare traits be so prominent on him. His mother had gold eyes too, but even in his family of 3 childs, he was the only one to inherit it. As for his clothing preferences, he usually wore designer shirts and wasn’t afraid to wear almost high-fashion like designs, especially considering the usual boring nature of male fashion: off the shoulder, sheer/see-through, mesh or even backless. He certainly wasn't conservative about his fashion choices. And he knew it.

He obviously attracted a lot of attention, if not already from his mesmerising golden eyes, but while he was a charmer and flirt, i noticed he never actually went steady with anyone, or even tried. All that attention from alphas, both male and female, and none of them were given a chance. I had of course heard rumours here or there, but never had I heard anything more than speculation. Besides, i'm pretty sure I would notice if he had sex with anyone... I was pretty good at telling the scent of alphas, though not betas or omegas… Not that it mattered to me, that is, but it amused me to think that someone as in tune with their sexuality as Jayce could be a virgin. 

Sighing, i rolled over on my side as best i could on the chair towards the window and pulled the warm blanket up to my neck. Shutting the window with an outstretched hand, and with it, my wandering thoughts. Today was a surprise, but i was even more worried about what would happen tomorrow…

After some time, sleep overcame me.

……………………………………………………………

“Hey” Jayce half whispered at me, gently touching my shoulder “We’re here”

I mumbled incoherently in my half-sleep. I was still tired. Groaning slightly, I pushed myself up, letting out an involuntary exclamation when the chair started to straighten by itself. Jayce smirked down at me. I blushed as I wiped off some drool that had dribbled on my chin with the back of my hands. Ugh, my mouth felt wet, but I had never been the one to drool was I? They was odd. I don't think i have ever drooled in my sleep before. Normally my mouth and throat felt dry when I woke up, it felt like I had just had a drink or something.

Rubbing my eyes, i took in my surroundings. The plane had landed and was now slowly moving, on the ground. Others were starting to pack their things, getting ready to leave while flight attendants friendlily wandered around, smiling about and doing flight attendant things. From the windows on the opposite side, i could tell it was still night… Jayce mentioned at some point that the trip would take 5 or 6 hours, but it would only be 2 or 3 hours later in the night because of timezones. Checking my phone, sure enough it had already updated its timezone to PST. It was only 11:00PM. I groaned. I was still so sleepy. 

Jayce was patiently waiting for me, or rather, looking down on my disheveled appearance as i tried to wake up. Offering me a hand, I tentatively took it and he helped me up. I noticed he was wearing the same clothes as before. 

“Did you sleep?” I asked as I steadied myself in my little cubicle. 

“No, I didnt” he replied. I raised my eyebrows in question. For 6 hours? He only smirked in response. 

Ugh, that stupid smile of his. 

……………………………………………………………

Having no luggage to speak of, we quickly left the airport luggage retrieval area and lounge. I blindly followed behind him. I was still so tired, my brain refused to wake up. I was practically dragged along by him through the airport and out the entrance. 

Upon exit, we, much to my surprise, were greeted by a woman in black, standing in front of a very large and expensive looking SUV. I couldn't tell exactly what brand it was but it looked like one of those crazy giant Lamborghini SUVs. I didn’t recognise the woman, but i supposed she was his chauffeur for Los Angeles or something. Based on her looks thought i would have assumed she was part of a security detail of his mother's company, stationed in a Los Angeles branch or something. Maybe she was, and she was here because they just called out whoever was available to pick us up, though that didn't explain the car. 

Or maybe his mother was just crazy enough to have lamborghini chauffeur in every state. 

Why couldn't Jayce just get a damn taxi, like everyone else.

The blond lamborghini chauffeur greeted us with a slight wave of her hand. Below her sunglasses (which she was wearing at midnight?), her lips curled in a small smile. Smiling in return, Jayce entered the passenger seat while I sat at the back. 

The spacious SUV pulled out and began to drive off. I quickly rested my head on the side of the window as I tried to lull myself to sleep, listening to the soft hum of the vehicle. In the front of the car, the two made small talk, our driver asking a few details on the vacation. The seemed to know each other, but I still had no idea who she was. I drowned out the noise of their conversation as I focused on the steady sound of movement, closing my eyes. I felt so exhausted for some reason. Thankfully I want feeling any headache or anything… just heavy lidded eyes and a need to just lie down. It wasn't long into the car trip before yet again, I drifted off to sleep, My mind foggy… 

 

\-----------------------

On a red light, The driver turned her head to see the dark haired boy fall asleep against the window.  
"What about your servitor, why did you bring him along" she questioned, her voice low

Jayce didn't answer, only looking back to take a glance at his servitor's sleeping form affectionately… 

after a few seconds he glanced at her, a knowing smirk plastered on his face. Of course. Cass knew that expression. She had never seen it on Jayce like this but she had seen it on the faces of many alphas… alphas who knew just what they were capable of doing. 

The light changed and she was forced to focus on the dark road ahead. 

"He's here for fun. Y'know, it would be lonely of I was just on my own…"

"Jayce…" she warned. Jesus. This guy.

He held up his hand defensively "I'm not going to hurt him or anything" he argued, but his eyes told her a different story. Predatory eyes. Eyes that were filled with mischief… with plans of predatory dominance. The eyes of an alpha.

"You wouldn't accuse your little bro would you?" He mocked, a wide grin on his face. 

She sighed inwardly. She didn't know that much about her brothers servitor, just that he had oddly requested to become one when he was 14. He didn't even need to since his older brother was already fulfilling the contract by being her servitor. Of course, at the time, everyone had taken it as a sure sign of his omega nature showing through, but so little had been developed between them in the last four years, save for a close friendship. 

But that was only on the surface, wasn't it? Who knows what was really going on between them. Jayce never showed interest in dating or relationships other than the one he shared with Kyler. Even I didn't know what he truly thought of his servitor, but the longer into the drive, the more certain I became. 

I suppose it wasn't necessarily complicated. 

Jayce was an alpha, Kyler was an Omega.

It's in their nature, isn't it?

and here she was, driving them towards their fate.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

My eyes snapped awake, to an environment I was unfamiliar with. I was lying down on a very large and comfortable bed. Looking around, I was in a quite large bedroom, a very modern looking bedroom. The room was white save for black marble in places and wooden accents. Rubbing my eyes, opposite to the bed, the entire wall was a floor to ceiling windows, a glass door leading to a balcony area. Pulling the sheets of my body, I found myself wearing the same clothes as before, but without my jacket or socks. A quick scan of the room let me know that my jacket was nowhere to be found. I rubbed my bare elbows. I never liked showing my arms. Not that they were unattractive or anything, just that I was a bit self conscious of them, even I didn't really know why. I just was.

Walking towards the big window, I found the glass door to be sliding and unlocked. I stepped out to the balcony, and gasped.

The sea. The massive expanse stretching as far as the eye could see in all directions, while above it, the equally brilliant blue sky shone cloudless. I settled my elbows on the balcony edge, taking in the gorgeous view. A little further down, I saw the white beach, and started noticing the beach-goers, tiny from the top of the easily fifty story skyscraper. 

As I took in my surroundings, I slowly recalled the memories from yesterday, remembering the very sudden announcement of a vacation. I frowned, remembering being remarkably tired last night and falling a sleep a lot. I remembered how high up we were in the skyscraper. Did… jayce carry me up here? I don't remember walking up here in the first place, and this looked like the master bedroom from its sheer size and luxury… ah, that's right. So this was it. This was the penthouse he had been talking about. I glanced around again, spotting a small living area with a huge tv attached to the wall and a fireplace. This place left little to be desired, I could say that. Looking down I saw the ground, being very, very far away, past endless rows of balconies. Before I would get sick, I quickly went back inside.

I checked the doors. One of them led to a bathroom, complete with a triangular hot tub, another led to a walk in closet, which was filled with a lot of clothes. The third led to the living room. A short corridor led to the main part of the penthouse; a massive, open floor plan living room. The penthouse seemed to have a very modern aesthetic, all white pants and black marble, wood here and there and a lot of glass, especially in those lights. Around the centre of the main room was an arrangement of sofas, some of which facing a large wall mounted TV. Around the edges of the room, there were a number of doors, presumably leading to spare rooms, or a corridor. Something that caught my eye was a glass staircase which went to the next story but on closer inspection...

Damn, we had the entire roof to ourselves as well by the looks of it. 

On one side of the room was the kitchen, which was relatively large and impressively pristine. On one side was also a drinks making area, a bit like a bar…

Oh, there he was, leaned forwards on the bar from the other side, he watched me with an amused expression which only increased when he caught my gaze.

“So… do you like it?” he asked me

I jumped at his voice, how had i not noticed him before? I must still really be out of it. He was wearing different clothes now, a black, slim fitting shirt that had a horizontally wide, collar such that the collar revealed the inner section of his shoulders towards his neck, and the wide collar dipping to show some of his chest, his collarbone completely showing. Almost by instinct, I broke my stare at him. There was no way a normal person would wear that without a jacket over it or as an undershirt, but Jayce pulled it off so well, showing his neck like that. I couldn't help a blush. 

Why was he so damn hot?

Meanwhile I rubbed my bare arms self consciously, suddenly aware of the way my checkerboard shirt hugged my thin frame. Where was my jacket?

Seeing Jace wear that reminded me of a sex ed class where we learnt that the neck was where alphas and omegas released the most ambient pheromones - secreted outside of sex. It was sometimes considered improper to show off your shoulders and neck for that reason. 

As always, Jayce simply watched me through his penetrating golden eyes, that same expression in his eyes and smile that he always seemed to watch me with. Then I remembered the question he had asked me

I met with his waiting eyes.

"It's beautiful"

There was no other way to describe it, with the elegant modern design, pristine white walls which contrasted with the black marble on the countertops. And then there was the view, with one entire side of the penthouse being made entirely of a ceiling to floor window to the unobstructed sea and sky. 

He smiled. “I’m glad”

I shifted my gaze to him. He seemed to be be a little curt this morning, just absently watching me while making small talk, which i was pretty phenomenally bad at.

He was now leaning forwards on the counter, lazily resting head sideways on one hand while his elbow leant on the bar, I realised it was. In front of it was the bar stoolsI felt uncomfortable with him staring at me, his eyes transfixed on my form. As I had continued taking in my surroundings, i could almost feel him staring at the back of my neck. 

“You look tired”, he observed “Coffee or tea?” he offered, gesturing to the bar-like extension of the kitchen. 

I suddenly realised how dry my mouth was. That being said, i didn't really drink coffee or tea. The taste of Coffee was too bitter for me, and tea tasted like dirty water. I frowned. I feel like Jayce already knew that about me. 

Despite myself, i decided to give coffee another chance, more to occupy my dry mouth more than anything else, and maybe it would help me wake up a bit, and I knew he preferred coffee as well.

After a smile of acknowledgement, Jayce, from under the counter grabbed a transparent kettle, which he set on the counter while he went to the opposite side with the cabinets to search something else. 

Then I suddenly woke from my stupor.

Wait, what was I doing? Seeing the kettle woke me from my daze. What was I doing, just standing around doing nothing while Jayce was making coffee for me. I walked towards him, past the side of the bar. 

“Wait, no.” I implored, “don’t worry about it. I'll make it.”

Jesus, what was I doing? I was meant to be his servitor - basically his domestic servant, yet here I was; sitting around doing nothing as he made me a coffee that I didn’t really want. 

Jayce turned with a box of coffee mixture or something from one of the cabinets. Looking at the label I could see it was some brand I was unfamiliar with. He frowned slightly when he saw me.

I reached out to take it from him “Please, let me-”

His free hand shot out to grab my outstretched hand to stop me in my tracks. I blinked in surprise, his grip was surprisingly firm, but not hard. He looked down at me, his expression quickly turning into a smirk with the corner of his mouth. 

“Uh…” i stuttered stupidly. But then i felt it again.

His overbearing presence over me; like a heat that washed over my body, along with it his annoying cologne which made the feeling so much worse.I felt almost overwhelmed in the way he leaned over me ever so slightly, his golden eyes looking down on my to meet my now lowered gaze. His very presence was too much me, as if he had me up against a wall, his arms and body caging me, with nowhere for me to escape…

And he was just grabbing my wrist. God, There seriously something wrong with me. 

Of course, all alphas and omegas took anti heat medication. Me and Jayce went to the same specialist doctor, and we were prescribed with suppressants that were specialised to only prevent our natural cycles, things like our ambient pheromones acted the same, and we could still go into induced or "pseudo" heat which was caused by arousal, but the effects were lessened lightly by the medication. Worst case scenario, the treatment also doubled as contraceptives. 

Perhaps my cyclic heat symptoms were just coming through the suppressants. There was no way I was normally this over-sensitive to him. Besides, we didn't actually take medication regularly. It was inserted by the doctor once every two months through a treatment. My last treatment was well over a month and a half ago. That must be it. Just the treatment effects wearing off after a long time, though the doctor had mentioned that realistically, it would take well over 2 months for the treatment to fully wear off, and a natural heat could never occur otherwise...

Whatever. I was 18, turning 19, at the peak of my fertility or whatever. After this vacation I would just tell him that my i felt the symptoms of my heat cycle through the suppressants. That's all it was. Right?

I carefully drew back my arm, but he kept hold of it. Instead of letting me go, he placed the coffee blend packet down on the table. I stiffened as he leaned forwards, reaching around my body to put it down behind me, his shoulder almost brushing against my chin.

the neck was where alphas and omegas released the most ambient pheromones...

It only lasted barely a second, but I shuddered from the close proximity, smelling the rich scent of his pheromones, not to mentions all the pheromones he released that I couldn't detect.

With his now free hand, Jayce gestured for me to sit on the stool in front of the bar. To wait. I dumbly nodded my head in response.

He finally let go of my wrist.

Taking in a shuddering breath, I walked around and set myself on the stool as he took both the kettle and the coffee with him to the opposite side. 

The wait was excruciating.

Jayce filled the very modern looking kettle with water from the sink and plugged it into a socket on the wall. Time had no meaning as I sat there, feeling uncomfortably warm and extremely self-conscious. I felt sweat creeping down my neck, my mouth feeling even drier now…

Symptoms of alphas and omegas during heat tended to complement each other, for example, Omega's mouths tended to produce less saliva, causing their mouths to dry out while alphas tended salivate more and produce more pheromones in their saliva...

I reached down to pull out my phone, only to remember that it was in my jacket… where the hell was it? I double checked all my pockets, only finding them to be all empty. Huh, i thought I kept my wallet in my back pocket of my jeans… and i knew i kept lip balm in my pockets. 

Jace… didn’t take them did he? 

No, I might have brought out my wallet at the airport and put it my jacket. Lip balm could be anywhere; i always lost it anyways, but I couldn't stop the sense of apprehension that began to overcome me. 

I really wanted my jacket back. I always forgot how unformortable I felt with my arms showing; wearing a flimsy thin shirt that stretched over my chest, sleeves only covering a few inches of my ams. I found myself almost subconsciously trying to pull down my sleeves to cover my pale arms. As if that would do anything, but I couldn't stop myself as my hands randomly fiddled around, smoothing down my pants on my lap, pulling down my shirt, rubbing my shoulder or fiddling with my hair, all the while my body grew warmer and worked against my comfort. I closed my eyes let out a shaky breath when I noticed a throbbing erection which was growing between my legs. What the fuck was my body doing?

I almost jumped when I heard a beep, having lost track of time. My eyes were led to the see-through kettle, its contents were dyed a deep shade of brown-red. Huh… It must be a lighter type of coffee, I was too used to seeing the almost pure black brown of coffee. Jayce picked up the kettle and began pouring out the liquid into a clear glass. He was standing in front of it now, so instead of staring his back, which his weird shirt revealed a lot more of it than i was expecting, i settled for looking anywhere else, as I shifted uncomfortably on my stool, moving forwards slightly to hide my erection under the bar. 

Normally when I had an erection, I just shifted my jacket a bit to hide it, or moved something I was holding to hide it and no one would be the wiser. 

And here I was, exposed and squirming

Desperate, I raised my eyes to say something when the clink of glass almost made me jump out of my skin.

My breath hitched in surprise when I only just noticed Jayce, who stood barely in front of me behind the bar. He was leaning forwards, looking at me with those eyes of his… but there was something different about the way he looked at me… the way he stared intently into my eyes, his posture, hands pressed on the table... My breathing grew heavier, my lips parting slightly as I found myself paralyzed under his golden eyes…

Suddenly he leaned forwards, bending his arms to lean over the bar, I flinched as his head went past my head, and i felt his warm breath against my already blushing ears.

He whispered quietly into my ear

“Do you trust me?”

Abandoning the stool, I slid off the bar stool quickly, grabbing my hot ear which tingled where he had whispered. His voice was dark and sultry, filled with desire. I furiously rubbed the side of my head, by face heating up even more.

What the fuck?

His eyes never left my body, seeing my every insecurity, my arms, the silhouette of my waist, my blushed face and ears... the outline of my throbbing member which burned against my thigh under my jeans, 

Heat… this was undoubtedly my heat, anyone could tell, but how? I was on suppressants, I had never even experienced a cycle heat, but i knew that i couldn't experience one with the suppressants blocking them. What was even going on with my brain? There was simply no way i should be experiencing one the doctor has specified that… unless…

The alpha taunted me with his half lidded, knowing eyes.

An induced heat… a pseudo heat caused by sexual arousal or by an alphas pheromones... Too much fucking time with this damn alpha. He knew exactly what he was doing to me, didn't he. The way he leaned over me, stood unnecessarily close to me. That dumbass shirt which basically said. “I’m going to fuck you just with my pheromones”

And hell he did, but i knew... that my reactions to him weren't all just from his pheromones. I knew that in my desires that I held for him… this was what i wanted. To have an alpha to overwhelm me and leave me powerless under his influence… for him to take me, leave me scarred, raw and possessed… no, owned by him.

And here he was, having been In front of me this whole time. Of course, he had been in front of me my whole life, but now… now he was waiting for me.

“Do you trust me?” he repeated, his voice low.

“Fuck no” i said replied, my voice shaking, yet it wasn't only fear that shook it, but somehow, under these circumstances, uncertainty.

Somehow, even I could tell that I was lying

All of it was on purpose: being near me all the time, wearing breathable shirts, there was no shred of doubt that this entire “vacation”, if it even can be called that, was calculated, premeditated. Now that I thought about it, my next appointment with the doctor to check up on my suppressants was less than a week later, where he would check up on my status. This would have been one of the last times i would take the medication, since I would have to change my my suppressants because I was fully maturing into an adult. I almost laughed. There was no way I was going to make it to that appointment now. And this fucker was fully aware of this. We had our suppressant appointments together”

“No…” I said again, instinctively, taking a step back, my voice even less certain now.

I was lying

My whole body was lying.

I wanted him. I’ve wanted him for a very long time. That fateful day, when I was only 14. I signed that binding contract, knowing that it would allow me to be near to him, for likely the rest of my life. Even if nothing ever came of it, I knew that I would be just satisfied serving for him, living in the same house, even if it just meant working for him would be enough. 

But now, I think both of us knew. Being just his servant would have never been enough.

The entire time, he was watching me from behind the bar, having not moved a muscle as I trembled under his gaze and presence. His smirk widened at my reply 

“Are you sure?” he asked tauntingly, one final time.

My mouth was dry

“...yes”, i replied, after a delay, my voice hoarse. but now, at this point, we both knew that I was replying to a different question.

Jayce quitted his lean against the table and slowly, with deliberate actions pulled something unidentifiable from one of his pockets. He moved his hand, waving it over the forgotten glass of coffee. 

No milk? I thought weak-mindedly

Now that I actually saw it, The coffee was a surprisingly shade of red-brown, and it was crystal clear, not the milky shade of light cardboard brown, or the almost pure black shade of coffee I was expecting.

I watched as two small circular white disks appeared in the water, dropped from the hand hovering above.

I was mesmerised as two tiny white tablets slowly sank down to the bottom of the clear glass through the transparent liquid, miniscule bubbles forming as they dissolved in the liquid, at a surprisingly fast rate. 

Before long, the glass was clear, the coffee innocently transparent. 

Wordlessly, his smile still on his face, he grabbed the cup and walked around the bar. I was paralyzed as he walked up to me, his pheromones washing over me again, yet I couldn't move, only able to close my eyes and take on a deep, shuddering breath as it happened yet again. He stood directly in front of me now, my eyes at level with his smile. With one hand he cupped my chin, with his thumb and forefinger, gently moving my face to meet his.

That same expression had never left his face. A gentle smirk, his eyes slightly lidded, his face lined with amusement, yet looking into his eyes, there was far more beneath that expression. I saw it now. On the outside he looks like he found something funny, while deeper, I could see how he looked not just amused, but content. Like he just won, an expression of subtle triumph and sexual dominance. My heart was hammering in my chest, my bottom lip burning where his thumb gently prodded at it. Slowly, he brought the lip of the glass up between my chin and bottom lip, moving his hand down slightly towards my neck as he slid the thin and warm edge of the glass slowly over my bottom lip, resting in the crook between my two lips. Warmth settled on my lips as he tilted the glass down, the liquid making contact with my upper lip, prodding me, prompting me.

I looked up at him desperately, unable to move, unable to run, trapped as if his presence had trapped me in a tight cage. I could do nothing as he coaxed me with his amused yet dominating golden eyes, his other hand now gently yet firmly gripping the bottom of my jaw and my throat slightly, and dipping the glass further and further down down until some of the liquid dribbled down the side of my lips, down the side of my jaw, tracing a burning path down my neck and under my shirt…

This was it. I was going insane.

Slowly, only the barest movement of my lips, they parted, the tiniest sliver. The liquid gracing my dry mouth finally with moisture. It slowly coated my tongue, a sweet and rich flavour enveloping it.

Tea, I realised. It wasn’t coffee. It was tea.

It was a pleasant taste, perfectly warm and not scaldingly hot, like it was served everywhere else, comfortably warming over the heat-sensitive cat’s tongue I had. 

The flavourful tea soon filled my no longer dry mouth, and the glass was tilted further down creating a larger stream, forcing my dry lips to part even further before it spilled down my shirt again. When my mouth was full, he tilted the glass back upright and returned his thumb to stroke my wet lips, spreading the wetness over them, his thumb moving to create a damp stroke over the bottom of my cheek, his fingers still under my chin, perpetually forcing me to look up into his eyes. He prompted me to swallow.

Like a moth to a flame...

But before i did, I swirl my tongue in the sweet liquid in my mouth. It was delicious. I never had tea that tasted so sweet, almost saccharine, yet i loved the taste. I had learned how to brew tea, and coffee for that matter. And after tasting my own work, and confirming my non-failure to the instructor, I quickly came to the conclusion that coffee was bitter had a horrible aftertaste, and tea tasted like dirty water with a somehow even more unpleasant aftertaste which stayed for longer.

But this, was delectable.

Obediently, despite my head tilted back, I swallowed down the tea, twice due to the big mouthful, quenching a thirst i didn't realise I had. I felt it traveling deliciously down my no longer dry throat, lubricating it and I swore I could feel it as it filled my empty stomach, spreading a pleasing warmth from the inside of my body. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. I enjoyed swirling my tongue around my now half empty mouth before I swallowed the other half. Throughout the process, Jayce had begun stroking my neck, slowly moving it up and down, as if trying to feel the liquid he had created move down into my no longer empty body. On the way down, his fingers occasionally teased the edge of my shirt, fingers grazing my chest. 

I hadn’t realised that my lips had instinctively parted after swallowing it all, just begging for more, before the liquid seeped into my mouth again. 

The whole process repeated again, and again. I took my time to savour the taste before i swallowed the tea, and whatever else was in it into my body. At one point, he moved his free hand to the back of my neck, stroking it gently with slightly damp fingers. On the fifth mouthful, he tenderly sifted his fingers through hair at the back of my head, tilting my head back slightly as he poured the remaining glass down my throat.

I drew in a shuddering breath as I heard a light clink of glass against a marble countertop. 

“No more?” I thought

I slowly opened my eyes, still frozen in the same, needy position. His eyes had never left my face, but now, filled with an expression of passion and infatuation.

Of love, I dare thought.

“God, Kye… Your so god damn beautiful”, He confessed, as his lips closed over my awaiting mouth


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: 

 

I didn’t know how long I had been waiting for this.

Since he grabbed my arm, only a dozen or so minutes ago?

Since I boarded that plane? Since I entered into his car, in which his smell had so deeply imprinted? Or perhaps it had been when his mesmerising eyes met mine, awaiting a reply to the that question he had posed me yesterday morning, which I had offhandedly agreed to.

It had all been inevitable hadn't it?

But maybe, it was since his 18th birthday, where my only recollection of the event was when we made eye contact with me from across the room, a knowing smile on his lips, and playful eyes, or perhaps all the way back to that time where I signed the contract of servitude. I remember making eye contact with him at that time, right after I had signed it. His fifteen year old self grinned and transfixed by his gaze, I only smiled back… 

Or maybe it was at that time, when, for the first time when I was hardly 12, despite knowing each other since kindergarten, I had looked deeply into his eyes, enchanted by his golden eyes and incapable of looking away, as if I was under a under a spell, or he was a gorgon.

How long had I been waiting for his kiss?

His mouth sealed over mine, his hand pulling on my hair forcing my head to tilt back even further as his face above buried in mine. His tongue explored my mouth, grazing over my tongue as I numbly submitted under the way he dominated me. My head trapped in his grip, his heated body pressed against mine with only the thin fabric of our shirts separating our bodies. He continued moving forwards, pushing me back as he kissed me, forcing me to take a stumbling step back. I let out a muffled moan when his knee pushed against my inner thigh, and continued riding up between my legs, pressing against my hot erection. 

Slowly, his tongue left my mouth, and I found myself staring up at him, my throat straining as my head was tilted back as far as i could make it go. He looked down on me hungrily. Predatorily. I finally closed my mouth, tasting his saliva which he had left in my mouth. Almost instinctively, I swallowed.

 

I felt his hot spittle, viscous with pheromones as it slowly made its down my esophagus. His intense eyes bore into me, expression becoming serious.

He suddenly embraced me in his arms, abandoning his knee pressing against my erection, to hold me highly. His long arms easily enveloping over my arms, pressing them to my body. Trapping me in his presence, yet no thought of escape crossed my mind. Only a sense of safety and relief, and contentedness, as we stood there, with each other.

After some time, He released his grip, but firmly rested his arms either side of me, just below my shoulders. He took a step back as he held me at arm's length.

“Kyler… You can imagine how long I wanted this” he murmured, almost desperately.

“All this time, I wanted you quivering under me, to just tie you up and forced to bare yourself to me. Every part of your body.”

His grip tightened around my shoulders as all i could do was stare into his eyes… but he leaned forwards and pulled me towards him, leaning his mouth into my ear and whispering of dark, lusty desire...

“I’d fill you up with me," he growled "until you can't take anymore of the feeling of my semen inside of you. And then i’d fill you up even more, until you were crying… and then I’d tie you down, if you weren't already, plug you up. I’d leave you there just like that. Maybe it would take hours, days, or even weeks, but we would wait all of them, all of the time we needed until your lewd little body had sucked up all of my cum, and you would never be able to get rid of my pheromones. Every alpha you met would know just how much you were mine and mine alone.

 

“I want to mark you." He continued, "I want you to be mine and I want every thought for you to ever think to be of me. And only me…”

He looked at me in the eyes, once again, his eyes serious

“But… I need to know… I need to know that you want this too, that you’ll be willing to accept me… for what…”

He exhaled slowly, and almost whispering,

“For my desires for you” 

I looked up at him, his breathing laboured, I could feel it brushing against my neck softly, in pulses. 

My answer was immediate. Somehow, despite my circumstances, my mind seemed to clear and become sharper, more aware. More aware of everything I had ever wanted from him.

I grabbed the neck of his flimsy shirt, and pulled him down, he stumbled as I forced my lips upon his.

“Jayce. You fucker. Why couldn’t you have done this sooner?” I growled into his lips, my face pressed up against his.

Without delay, He scooped me up, me practically falling into his arms. He carried me bridal style, one arm under my knees and the other holding up my back, and he started to move.

……………………………………………………………

He carried me through a corridor, using his knee to open a door, then he proceeded down a set of stairs, his strong grip on my preventing me from jostling about.

This place had a basement too?

We soon reached an imposing double door at the end of the staircase, hidden around the corner. He kicked it open. 

Unlike the rest of the apartment, the room was much darker, employing shades of black, grey and brown from wood. Despite this, it still kept to the modern aesthetic, flipped almost, in the way it was predominantly black instead of the typical pristine shades of white.

A playroom

There were no sex toys lining the wall, X posts or anything else conspicuously lewd. Really, it was just a regular bedroom, just an interesting inversion on modern aesthetics. I noticed that it had two doors, a bathroom and a walk in closet probably. 

But still, I understood its purpose. Why he had taken me down here. 

Jayce strode across the room to the bed on the the right side of the room, I gasped as he almost threw me onto it, falling on my back. I tried to sit up, pushing myself up with my elbows, but I stumbled as his weight on the front edge of the bed jostled me off balance. He advanced towards me on his knees and hands

Like an alpha wolf, moving towards its prey

“J-Jayce, wait, hold on,” I stammered, as he loomed over me. I tried to crawl backwards, only to find my head bump against the headboard.

A chilling shiver swept across my body, as he grinned a feral smile, 

I've caught you, his eyes seemed to say

I trembled as he grabbed my wrists with both his hands, flinching as he brushed his thumb over the veins in under my palm. With his other hand, he produced something black from somewhere on the bed.

cuffs

Black, made of leather, with silver chains. He was going to do it. He was going to tie me. I shuddered with fear as much as pleasure

Instinctively I struggled, pulling with as much force I could muster, but he only gripped me tighter until I cried out from the pain. The stretching sound of leather was all I could hear, as it was wrapped around my throbbing wrist, and was pulled, tightened, making it impossible for me to escape its bounds. His bounds. Nevertheless, with my other arm, I tried pushing against him, kicking against him, but he only pressed his legs against mine, trapping me between him and the bed. When I tried to wrench his unforgiving grip off my wrist, he only grabbed it with his free hand. 

My heart was beating through my chest. He slowly and deliberately brought up my tied hand up to his face, and licked it, from the side of my wrist where it was bound in a long sensual stroke up to the tip of my pinky. My hand almost spasmed from the stimulation, the entire time, his eyes had never left mine, dominatingly looking down on me

I submitted

I couldn't bring myself to move as he wrapped the other cuff around my other wrist, as i was only able to watch numbly. After tightening the second cuff, my wrists were bound together. He seemed satisfied with his work. Holding my bound wrists above me as I helplessly writhed in his shadow.

But he wasn’t done. Nowhere near. 

Keeping hold of my wrists with one hand, he reached under the bed, and the clinking of metal confirmed my suspicions. Chains.

He rubbed his own thumbs over where leather made contact with my skin, where undoubtedly, red marks and dark bruises would eventually form. 

I shuddered at the thought. Marked. Owned.

Suddenly, he flipped me, so that I was facing the headboard, resting my elbows on the bed. He straddled me, preventing my legs from kicking as he leaned in, moving down onto me with the chain. I gasped as I felt the cold chain make contact with the back of my sensitive neck, and i groaned in pleasure when he pressed his body against my back. I could feel his hot muscles touching mine, his hard erection thrusted on my tailbone, above my ass.

With him breathing on my flushed neck, He slowly attached the chain between the cuffs, i could only watch as my freedom was taken away from me. The soft clinking of metal sealing my fate. 

Standing up on his knees, he lifted the chain, and pulled hard, forcing my elbows forwards and causing my chest to fall on the pillow. I strained my neck back as I watched him attach the chain to something on the wall, my hands were forced to point up, my elbows barely able to touch the bed as they were lifted up, uselessly hanging and limp. 

He moved back, surveying what he had done to me. I couldn't bear to look behind me, to see those eyes of his again, so I embarrassedly stared down at the pillow which was wedged between my chest and arm.

His hand reached under me at my waist, and he began to slide both his hands up my body, leaning forwards as he did. Each touch sent shivers through my body, I let out a breathy groan as he reached my chest, sliding between me and the pillow. He teasingly slid back down, fingers trailing down the centre of my chest, down my abdomen, teasing the divot of my navel, barely grazing the skin just below it…

He did the same, with the sides, my waist, underneath my arms, his hands underneath the sweaty and uncomfortably tight shirt I was wearing. 

He was touching me, feeling my feverish skin, leaving no part of my untouched, unmarked, all while savouring my every reaction to his searing touch.

I trembled as for the final time, he slowly slid a hand from the bottom of my tailbone, up my spine. I arched my back in pleasure, shivering uncontrollably as he reached my neck. With his other hand, he massaged my neck ever so slightly. Then he tore my shirt. I felt pressure at the back as he pinched the fabric at the back of my neck. It tore easily under his strength. Slowly, and sensually, my back was revealed to him, the cool air brushing against it making me shudder. He proceeded to tear off my sleeves, fully removing it exposing my pale, torso. I heard a soft rustle as it fell on the carpet on the floor.

"So beautiful,"I heard him murmur, as he looked at my bare neck, shoulders. My waist, and back...

 

I could hear his breathing become increasingly feral as he moved down to my pants. 

I whimpered as he pushed my legs forwards, forcing me into an uncomfortable kneeling positions, my backside raised in to the air. Slowly, teasingly, his fingers slipped under the waistband of my jeans, teasing along the inside, starting from the back and moving towards the front, fingers grazed achingly over that sensitive place below my stomach. He unbuckled the front of my pants, the fabric of the jeans grazing my over sensitive skin as slid it down, revealing the tight boxers underneath, wet with my pre-cum smeared on my thigh, and slick with lubrication where it had leaked outside my hole…

I heard the sound of fabric tearing, and as my jeans were being removed from my legs, I realised he was cutting off my pants. Before long, I was completely baked naked, save for the damp boxers which clung around my private parts.

I gasped as he pinched the slick fabric over my asshole, and I felt cups as I heard the snip of a pair of scissors, cutting through it.

I heard him as he exhaled slowly. 

I buried my head on the pillow, ignoring the strain in my shoulders as the chilly air brushed against my hole, a perfect cut diamond in my boxers exposing it to the hungry Alpha. 

He was going to fuck my like this, wasn't he? Fuck me through a hole in my underwear.

I moaned as he brought his nose to the pheromone rich, cavern. My heat causing it to overflow with them as well as the slick which was now dropping down my thighs. My hole required no perpetration, probably able to take on his fist at this point, but he regardless pushed two fingers inside, and I instinctively squeezed, almost by nature. He prodded my insides, relentlessly teasing me. I group my teeth in an attempt to hold back my voice as his fingers brushed ever so softly against that spot within me, causing waves of pleasure to spread across my quivering body.

More. I wanted more.

I squeezed as hard as I could with my loose asshole, trying to get as much feeling from his two fingers, but I whined in protest as I felt them retreating, leaving me writhing with desire. My slick began top drip down my taint over my balls from my squeezing.

I heard a dark chuckle from behind me

"So needy", his taunted

He placed his hand either side of my checks as he came down on me.

“Jayce” i cried, as he dragged his searing hot tongue over my hole, swirling it around the gaping rim. My body convulsed in pleasure as he dove his tongue in, lapping at my soaking walls, sucking me, tasting me. My body was already a wreck by the time his tongue finally retreated. 

"Kye…" he breathed. "Look at me. Look at how hard I am for you"

Slowly, straining my neck, I saw his dominating form, now shirtless, I couldn't stop my eyes as I looked at his body in awe. His perfectly tanned skin, muscles which were taut against his athletic frame, all of which glistened with a fine sheen of sweat. My eyes swept over his body, taking in his biceps and strong arms

I was never really into overly buff or tall guys. To me, Jayce was the perfect mix between lean and athletic, his perfectly shaped abs, his beautiful curve of his shoulders, collarbone and those sensual two lines near his waist that pointed towards his groin… and underneath his pants, I saw it. The thick cylindrical outline of his cock aimed towards his thigh but straining against his pants. 

His body was so perfect. Of course I had seen him shirtless before; locker rooms, at the pool or when I practiced dressing him (servitor training), but never had I seen this side of his body. Radiating heat, him looking down over me with his dominating and imposing body. Never, had I ever seen someone as beautiful as him. I had been with a few guys before, a few alphas and even an omega, but, I realised, no one ever came close to Jayce. He was like the manifestation of every wet dream, every fantasy I had ever had, every physical characteristic I ached for. 

Or perhaps, my desires had always just been based on him, as if he had imprinted on me such that I could never desire anyone but him...

Slowly, sensually, he pushed the front of his jeans down with his hand, I salivated as I saw a thin patch of blond hair revealed underneath. And then he sprang free 

Jayce was easily 7 inches. 

His cock was long and glistening with precum, standing straight protruding between his legs. Below, his hairless balls hung, I could almost imagine his seed inside, swelling inside, ready to claim me from the inside out, to stain me and fill me…

I watched in awe as his member gently pulsed, each time, a dribble of transparent precum pulsed out and dripped down his cock and balls, and each time, his scent grew unstoppably stronger.

“Jayce…” I pleaded. “Please…”

He eyed me hungrily. He mounted me, his chest sliding over my back, our sweat slicking the space between. I whimpered as he slid over me, almost crying out when I felt his slick erection slide across the small of my back. He arched his back, his head descending to hover right above my ear

“What do you want Kye?” he growled against my ear

I gasped as he rolled his hips, sliding his erection over the back of my waist, I could feel his alpha precum as it pooled on the small of my back

“I want an answer Kye”

I sobbed as I couldn't bring my voice to work, only gasps and moans as I tried to mumble an answer. I could feel his precum begin to overflow, dripping down the sides of my waist onto the bed as he is cock stirred it. With a burning hand, he slid it forcefully across my back, smearing it over my back, moving up my spine. His hand, now dripping with his own precum, touched behind the back of my ear. I swallowed, smelling the pre-ejaculate oversaturated with his pheromones

“I want you to take me” I gasped

With that, he smashed his slick fingers up against my nose and mouth his precum smeared across my face as he plunged inside of me in once go.

I screamed as his thick cock bottomed out, his slapped against my taint, pushed in as far as it could go. I swore I could feel it pushing up against the entrance to my womb, as it smashed past my prostate and over my slick and sensitive walls. I instantly came hard, my cum filling the front of my underwear, making them even further wet.

He kept it right there, throbbing against my prostate, the tip teasing the entrance to that place inside me. His hand was firm against my forced up against my nose, the sickly musk of his pheromones filling my sinuses and causing my body to shake in response to his pheromones. 

“Jesus kye… you so fucking tight” he breathed

Despite how loose I had been, my body had clenched around him, so tightly that both of us would feel it as every tiniest movement would send shivers. Slowly, painfully, he gripped my ass as he pulled out slightly, his veined member dragging against my walls. Only for him to slam back into me as his head almost popped out. Leaving me breathless. He tormented me, repeating the slow, yet dominating and powerful motion. I would whimper as he pulled out, only to almost scream when I felt the tip actually poke into my womb. 

I lost track of time as pleasure washed over my body in crashing waves. My wrists burned, as did my sinuses from the oversaturation of pheromones and his musky scent which had completely overwhelmed my sense of smell. The entire room was probably saturated with it. I could imagine every single porous object in the room smelling of him and his alpha pheromones.

Including me

I heard the tearing of fabric as he the slit in my underwear was torn. With little effort, he tore the rest of it off my body, my own cock springing free into the now seemingly unbearably warm room. But it wasn't enough. His slow strokes were torture. He couldn't just fuck me. He would break me with his brutally calculated thrusts until I would completely submit under him.

“Jayce” I sobbed “I… I want to see you… my arms… they h-hurt…”

I whimpered as the head of his cock finally popped out, my body squeezing around nothing, causing a hot mix of his precum and my slick to pour out. His body heat radiated like the sun as he leaned forwards, slowly and wordlessly undoing the cuffs that forced my aching arms up. He ruthlessly grabbed my arm as it fell, me having lost all my strength in them. He managed to undo the other one and it mercifully and almost painfully fell on the headboard, no more painful as the grip in which he held my other hand. Dragging my arms, he forced my weak legs to kick as I flipped myself over. I laid on my back looking up on his form which cast a shadow on me, His golden eyes almost glowing in the backlight. His cock was somehow even harder, longer, I realised. From his tip, a now steady stream of precum dripped down like a slow, viscous waterfall. Over my own member

No alpha can produce that much precum. It wasn’t possible. The stream never as we stared at each other, my cock completely drenched in under its obscene volume and I could feel it become more sensitive by the second as his pheromones entered through my pores.

Without looking away from me, He wrapped his thumb and forefinger around his drooling cock, bending it down so that it brushed over my slick entrance. 

I looked him in the eye 

"Fuck me", I whispered.

Something snapped inside of him as he punched his cock into me, relentlessly pounding me with each brutal thrust. I felt as he smashed past my prostate over and over again on the way in and out while the head of his cock pierced through the entrance to my womb, every. single. time. 

I screamed my voice hoarse as he pounded me, him growling against my throat. Trusting my head back, I instinctively bent my head back, revealing my weakest point to him as he began biting and nipping at it, grazing his teeth hungrily over the sides and front of my sensitive neck. He was biting me all over. My neck, my shoulders, each time, all I could feel was ecstasy as he never paused once in his thrusts, and each blood drawing and scarring bite would inject more of his salivary pheromones into my already saccharine bloodstream. 

Meanwhile, I clawed against his back or was fisting the sheets below me, writhing underneath his weight as he pounded into me , my voice becoming hoarse and dry from my cries and moans. As if sensing it, his mouth left that sensitive part between my shoulder and neck and his mouth sealed over mine.

I moaned through my nose as he breathed into me, his hot breath filling my lungs as did his wet saliva. His slick tongue pushed against my much drier one, filling my mouth forcefully with his saliva. With a growl, he breathed out one last breath into my lungs in a growl

"Kye, I'm close"

I could sense it. The new pheromones being exuded as we both came closer and closer, pheromones synchronising our releases. Forcefully grabbing my leg, he flipped me on my side causing me to gasp in pain as his massive member twisted viciously within me, and I cried out he rammed me at a new angle, somehow able to reach even deeper from this position. 

On and on it went thrusting into my abused yet wanting hole. Until in one final thrust, he buried his cock as humanly deep as it could go inside, lifting my hips up slightly and eliciting a scream to tear through my throat as the entire head of his phallic member pushed into my womb.

He bit hard, down onto my ankle which was up in the air, but that wasn't why I screamed. My orgasm racked throughout my entire body in crashing waves, forcing me to arch my back against the sheets in pleasure. My every sense was overwhelmed in pleasure, yet the pleasure from my orgasm was nothing compared to the feeling of his inside of me. 

I felt it: the pressure of his cum fill me. It filled me ruthlessly, pushing against my oversensitized insides and I could do nothing but writhe around him in pleasure. I was gasping out desperate breaths as he slowly pumped his cock within me as he continued to ejaculate in wracking pulses, ensuring that every inch of me was marked by him, while the entire time, his teeth pressed against my ankle with increasing strength, blood dribbling down my raised leg. I wailed as he slowly prodded me with his cock which remained inside of me, while pressing down just below my stomach with his hand, each time a whimper leaving me, the even slight increase in pressure feeling simultaneously terrible and pleasurable within me.

And I felt something else inside me: his knot. It pushed against my entrance from the inside, and I dared not imagine how big it must be.

Our breathing began to calm down, as the heat of orgasm began to lessen. He had let go of my leg, which had been aching as it was being held up. Blood dripped from it, yet in my haze i could feel nothing but a dull ache that was no more painful than the rest of my body. We looked at each other then, the afterglow of sex keeping us warm. He was sweating profusely, his breathing slower and deeper. I watched mesmerised as his chest rose and fell with it, faint light shining off the sweat that covered his body. I could only imagine how i looked at this moment. Drenched in sweat and precum, bites riddled across my shoulders and neck, lips swollen and slightly parted as my breathing deepened and slowed. 

Carefully, he maneuvered his and my body, twisting me so that my back was to him again, I moaned deliriously as i felt his knotted cock inside me twist against my still full insides. There was no bulge on my stomach, but I could feel it filling that wombic cavity within me. We laid down together, no words but our slow breaths. I revelled in the feeling as I felt his hot, muscled back that was slick with his profuse sweat. I involuntarily let out a purr-like noise as I nestled within his embrace, the delicious feeling of his cock and cum remaining in me. His arms had wrapped around my chest under my arms, gently teasing my chest with whispering grazes that i shivered in.

We laid there, together, connected deeply by that intimate part and after some time, I felt weariness creep over me and it was there that I fell asleep, my head cradled back in the gap of his neck as his gentle breathing and rise and fall of his warm chest lulled me to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

When I woke up, he wasn't there. 

But I felt his presence all around me. While he wasn't physically next to me, I could feel him, and not just his seed inside me. I had a feeling, giving me the impression that he was right there, protecting me, I felt no apprehension from his absence, just.... A sense of calm.

The second thing I noticed was the ache, all over my body which left me weak and limp. My neck and shoulder area was stinging from countless bites which already begun to scab. From that area, I noticed a spot just on the back of my neck which was left unscathed. It tingled uncomfortably. 

My right ankle was another story though. 

Bites from an alpha to an omega tended to scar quickly and bleed little, as to preserve the pheromones in the saliva. Sitting up, I could see the wound glistening under the light with blood that was yet to begin the process. The sheets where under where it had laid were dark with small streaks of blood, as was the area around my ankle. Shifting to get a better look, I yelped as I noticed the faint pressure around my hole and lower abdomen. Feeling around the area, his cock was replaced by a plug which fit snugly around my hole, keeping his cum buried within me. I shivered as a wave of arousal passed through me. Inside me, he said, until my body would take it all in.

There was definitely less pressure in that area, not uncomfortable but noticeable as I maneuvered my body, the plug pushing into places inside of me, the thick liquid swirling within. It was still hot, burning my insides as if I had been incubating it inside of me

Or perhaps it was his cum that was warming me.

As I regained my senses, I tried to get out of the bed, slowly dragging my body over the edge as each new movement brought equal parts pleasure and pain. Placing my feet on the ground, I used the nightstand to steady myself as I stood up.

Big mistake. I felt a sharp pain on under my foot, causing my to stumble onto my hurt foot. As to avoid any more pain. I fell over, painfully landing on my side, my shoulder slamming against the mercifully soft yet still hurting carpet. I groaned as the sharp pain was extended to under my waist, and looking up from the bed I saw why. 

A chain. I realised. I hadn’t even noticed how a long chain connected a collar wrapped tightly around my right wrist, coiled a bit on the ground where I painfully stepped on it and connected to the wall behind the bed. Pain, but not excruciating at my ankle reminded me of it. Somehow, the pain and blood didn’t startle me, but instead it instilled a sense of pride, if it could be called that. The knowledge that there was proof that I belonged to him, where there was none on the back of my neck, and if his seed that coated my insides didn’t do that already...

In my stupor, I had failed to notice the footsteps that rushed down the stairs. I jumped when the door opened with a thud. 

I could feel him. I had fallen on the side opposite to where the door was, but even without sight, and if i hadn’t heard him, I would have felt him enter the room, enter the space which I had briefly inhabited to join me. 

Rushing around the bed, he knelt down beside me and cradled my head, asking if I was ok. 

I nodded a faint “yes”. God he was so hot. He wore the same pair of jeans and a thin tank top. I savoured the curves of his biceps and revealed shoulders as well as his underarm where his pale blonde hair was practically invisible. As an omega, I only had a small patch of hair bordering my shaft, and what negligible facial hair that grew I shaved. Jayce also shaved, his jaw clean shaven maintaining a more youthful appearance. There were fine and practically invisible blonde hairs on his arms and legs, where I had lacked any. If he grew any chest hair or a happy trail, he must have shaved it, and I knew that he had no hair apart from those around the base and above his shaft on his cock. 

My mind returned to me as he lifted me to sit on my back began to unclasp the cuff around my wrist, I whined in response, still too tired to do anything and also painfully aware of the plug that shifted about inside of me.

“Shhh, don’t worry Kye” he murmured affectionately “i'm only cleaning you up. Just relax” 

I realised how he hadn’t cleaned yet, some of his hair was plastered to his head from sweat, his neck still glistened with sweat, and the smell… I could feel myself becoming more aroused by the second as his very presence influenced me, the arousing scent of his cum and sweat, even more potent after having dried for a while. 

Jayce carefully picked me up again. I grabbed around his sweaty neck to support my back. 

It must be hot outside, Ii realised, but that begged the question of how long I had actually slept for… if it was afternoon now, it must have just been a few hours. We had done it soon after I woke up anyways. 

I had expected him to take me to the bathroom in that room, but he took me back upstairs into the main living area. We passed the kitchen, which I had given a fleeting glance in memory. My thoughts were confirmed when through the massive window that showed the brilliant sun beating down. Despite the air conditioning, the living area was still warm.

We entered back into the initial room I had woken up in. Nothing had been moved, of course, the bed in the same dishevelled and unmade form. Moving past it, he entered one of the doors into a large bathroom. As with much of the penthouse, one wall was entirely a window, though obviously it would be impossible to see into the bathroom from outside given the reflection and the height. He set me down gently in a large and spacious bathtub. The surface of It wasn’t cold as I had been expecting. I briefly wondered if there was some convoluted bathtub heating system responsible, or it really was just that hot today. 

The bathtub quickly filled with steaming water in a small waterfall at my feet. I looked quizzically as i noticed no taps or faucets - only a contraption opposite to me which spewed hot water in the shape of a waterfall, like a fountain on my sore feet. I drew it back, hissing slightly as the water felt like a slight burn against the wound, but I tentatively submerged it in, sighing as I stretched my legs in the soothing waters. 

“How do you feel?” Jayce suddenly asked

I pondered the question, too relaxed to feel the need to quickly answer. I felt content, calm, protected, serene as I listened to the now gentle trickle of the waterfall, that continued despite the water level having stopped rising.

“Safe” I replied. I looked up to find him crouched beside the bath, He looked at me affectionately. He rested his head against my damp shoulder

“I’m glad”, was all he said

……………………………………………………………

Jayce took off his sweaty tank top and took of his pants before he joined me in the bath. He sat behind me and I laid on his muscular chest while bracketed by his legs, which were either side of me. I wriggled slightly against him. God, I couldn’t get over the feeling of his abs and chest. They were so beautiful and domineering to look at, but it felt even better when I was touching them, rubbing my back against them, feeling his strong body spooning me, protecting me. In response to my wriggling, I let out an involuntary noise as he leaned forward, our bodies sliding against each other. He wrapped his previously vacant arms around my chest, pressing our bodies together even harder. I moaned in pleasure as I felt his hard erection begin press up against my back, near where the plug was.

“Can't get enough of me, can you” he whispered into my ear.

I shivered at his voice, I couldn't help myself as I squirmed in his grasp, enjoying the way he restricted my movement, but the wriggles were only enough for our pressed bodies to crush against each other. He let out a brief chuckle

“Not now Kye” He murmured seductively. His words don't match the way he licked my ear afterwords, nibbling on that sensitive place. “Let’s clean up first”

Foregoing the grip around my chest, He reached out to grab a bottle of shower gel from a smart little alcove on the wall. I smelt coconut as he squeezed out the syrupy liquid onto his palm. 

What he did after could only loosely be described as “cleaning”. The way he rubbed the suggestively pale and sticky white fluid across my chest and abdomen with his large hands, I arched my back from his touch, playfully pushing him down further into the water. I was practically on top of him as he mercilessly touched my chest, teasing at my sensitive nipples, gliding his hands over my hips and sides. He moved up my neck, and there was a surprising lack of pain as he rubbed it gently over the bite marks. Probably the brand. Back in a sitting position, he pushed me forwards slightly, and I whimpered as I was forced to sit directly on the plug. He only grinned as I tried to shift around, but my discomfort quickly turned to bliss as he liberally poured more gel over my back and neck and began to deeply massage me. 

When did he learn to do this? His touch felt so good as his hands kneaded my tight shoulders. I could only moan in a different kind of pleasure as I leaned into his blissful touch. 

“Hey Kye… don’t go falling asleep now” he chuckled

I couldn’t help feeling a little drowsy as he massaged me, pliant and malleable in his grip and involuntary letting out a sleepy sound as I leaned my head back against his shoulders, listening to the gentle trickle of water. He bent his head down to nibble on my ear. He seemed to like that area.

“Kye…” he warned teasingly, as I dozed off against his shoulder

His warning was rendered meaningless as one of his hands drifted down seductively down my the side of my waist, the other still working firmly yet soothingly down my back. He gently grazed his fingers just under my belly button, and I shivered in arousal as I remembered his hot cum which occupied me. He seemed to notice.

“So obedient” he whispered huskily into my ear. “Keeping my precious seed warm inside of you. I wonder how much of it you sucked up already with that body of yours.”

I shivered as his warm breath tickled my ear. He pulled me closer to him so that I was lying on his sculpted body again, and he erotically ground his abs and erect cock against my back, groping hands pushing me down onto him. I tried to squirm from his grasp, but all I did was grind against his taut body. He pressed a button on a panel on a one of the walls, and I watched in amazement as the water level lowered to about my thighs, revealing my dick which was achingly hard.

With one hand, he wrapped it around my chest and arms while the other grabbed the bottle again. I could only squirm in his grasp as he poured it all over my chest, coating it in a thick layer. I whimpered as he moved his way down, coating my entire front half with it and his grip around me tightened as I struggled against him as he poured it all over my erect cock

God, it was so erotic.

An arm firmly pinning me down, he massaged me, if it could be called that. Hands lightly applying pressure, sweeping the sticky fluid over my chest. He worked his way down; from my chest down to each of my nipples, rubbing over them. He splayed his fingers out as he groped my abdomen. Scooping up a handful of the gel, he dribbled it over my cock, and slowly, his hand drifted over it, fingers leaving behind trails through the liquid. 

I ground against him in distress “Jayce” I moaned

He only grinned against my ear as he fondled my balls, hands grazing against my taint. Finally, his hand wrapped around the base of my hard cock, and dragged up and down, pumping me at an excruciatingly slow rate.

“Jayce, please…” I whimpered needingly

He chuckled seductively. “You have to tell me what you want Kye… otherwise I can’t tell y’know…”

I gasped as he gripped my balls, almost painfully tightly. 

“Faster, please… Jayce, I want to come.”

His strokes became harder, but remained at a leisurely speed. I writhed at the excruciating pace, up, down, up, down, my body shivering at his touch. My cock burned with the need to release, but mercifully, he slowly began to speed up his strokes gradually and steadily until he was pumping me hard, ruthlessly. 

I cried out as I came, my body convulsing yet his arm still pinning me down. I felt that euphoric feeling pass through me as I came, my cum splattering all over my chest and mixing in with the questionable shower gel all while he kept jerking me off.

I laid there, spent, my cock feeling raw and sensitive while the feeling of orgasm left my body slack. 

But he didn’t stop

His hand never left my cock, ruthlessly pumping it with his tight grip. I convulsed under his grasp, begging

“Please, I cant… ah- stop it i've already-”

Before I could finish, he bit down on my ear.

“Already finished? Oh Kye, you have a long way to go if your already tired on the first round…” he whispered sadistically

“Your still so hard, lets go a little longer hmm what do you say?” He kept up his pace, and I writhed in his grasp but was trapped by him in a cage. His legs had somehow locked onto mine, preventing me from thrashing arounf. 

I came again, this time all over my face as he had aimed it I gasped as it hit, feeling the hotness drip down my face 

“Just look at yourself, coming all over your face and body… you look so dirty” he growled into my ear. “Makes me want to do the same… to just cover you in my seed, you would like that wouldn’t you?” he said, never letting up his hand on my dick. 

I could see my raw cock red and oversensitized as his hand endlessly rubbed up and down. Each stroke down ended with his fist slamming down on my lower abdomen, each hit drawing outa cry of pleasure 

“I would come all over you, until you were drenched in it. I could do that you know, I’m an alpha, ill produce as much as I would need if it would mean soaking through a sexy omega like you... and I wouldn’t leave any spot unsullied by me, you know that right? Maybe i would massage it into you, just like a few minutes ago, just to make sure you would take it all. God. you looked so fucking hot, moaning as I rubbed that cleanser into you.”

I could only moan as he whispered dirtily into my ear. It was too much, and I could feel another orgasm ripping through me. Even then, he didn’t stop.

“Or maybe, I wouldn’t even need to that." He continued. "Maybe I would just leave you there, covered in me. I could tie you down, drenched in my seed and all you could do is squirm as every breath you took filled your lungs with my pheromones. I’d let it dry, and I wouldn’t let you clean it off, even if you begged and your insides were oversaturated with my cum and pheromones.”

I clenched my teeth as he harshly licked the back of my neck. 

“And then, once every single cell of your body, every single empty space inside of you was filled with me, I would claim you.” His teeth grazed against that spot on the back of my neck. “bite you right here and only then, you would be mine. Every alpha, every beta, every omega would know, just by being in the same room as you, they would know exactly who owned you, because you’d be covered in my scent, perfumed from the inside out with my musk.”

Somehow, my arousal became even more pronounced as I heard his words. 

“please… Jayce" I begged, "do it… mark me, make me yours”

He chucked “Oh, Kye… you don't have to worry about that… even if you could run away from me now, even if you flew to the opposite side of the world, I would do it. I would chase you down until you were whimpering underneath me. I would claim you, I will claim you but you just have to wait only a little while… don't you worry… you'll get it soon...” 

I failed to properly register his mysterious words as my mind was in a haze, he forced my head back as he leaned his in to kiss me harshly, cutting off any attempt I could have made to ask what he meant...

……………………………………………………………

 

I don’t know how many times I came in that bathtub. When he decided it was enough, or I couldn't get hard anymore, he finished cleaning me up, putting shampoo on my hair and rubbing at my scalp. Whatever line between aftercare and molestation there was, Jayce rode it relentlessly, one second massaging my scalp with shampoo and the next teasing the plug in my ass. By the time he was finished, my fingers were wrinkly from all the water, my cock was red and sore, and as much as I hated to admit it, I felt very clean. Cleaner than I had felt in a while.

“Refreshed?” he asked, drying me off with a plush towel. 

I glared at him behind my damp bangs. “Maybe if someone hadn’t molested me I would be” I accused, but he only grinned playfully in response. Thanks to his efforts, I was somehow even more tired than I had been when I entered the bath. My dick was incapable of becoming hard, and a painful pulse ran through it, completely oversensitive. 

I shivered in memory of his words. He was going to mark me. The back of my neck prickled. For Alphas to pair with an omega, they had to bite the back of the omega’s neck. A reaction would occur, and they would be permanently bound together. The scar that would form would last forever, a permanent reminder - and warning to any other alphas. I never realised how much I wanted him to own me. Pairing between alphas and omegas were a big deal, but somehow… It just seemed right. 

I looked into his captivating eyes. This wasn’t just my sex induced delirium, but something in his eyes told me that perhaps the unrelinquished attraction I had for him wasn’t as one sided as I originally thought…

Fated pair

It was a common fantasy of many omegas, one that I was generally indifferent about, but the prospect that every omega had an alpha they were destined to meet… It had always felt comforting to me. That maybe… I had a chance. I would find someone. Maybe, he could return my feelings.

Jayce finished drying my off, and he began dressing me in various articles of clothing. I moved my arms and legs as he gestured.

For a long time I was always the loner. I had always been convinced that no one truly understood me. I had a few close friends through school, best friends even, but even then, there was no one I could truly open up to, no one who made me feel I could stop hiding behind my witty nature to truly open up. Not even Jayce. 

To me, he was untouchable. Incomparably wealthy, and his family basically owned mine. He saw me as nothing but a servant; his servitor. I thought that my secret desires would render me heartbroken when he would eventually be married off to some alpha man or woman, and he was far too carefree. Impulsive, doing whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, all the while dragging my little anxious heart behind him wherever he went. it led me to think he just didn’t care that much, just doing everything for the hell of it. Even when we went to university, I thought we only shared the room because he was too lazy to do chores. I hadn’t dared to think it was anything more. 

…Yet even so, sometimes, I would find myself, late at night alone in the dorm, wondering where he was, what he was doing, what he was excluding me from. Who he would rather spend time with other than me. 

“Hey Kye… are you alright?”

But for some reason, that feeling of apprehension… I felt it less now. The worry that I would be so close to him, yet achingly alone for the rest of my life… I couldn't help myself as the thought seemed to drift from my mind, and I indulged in the possibility of...

He kissed me. His fingers stroked the side of my face as he leaned into it. 

Jayce. Of Jayce. Jayce was impulsive, shameless and bad mannered. He was controlling and manipulative… not to mention horny as hell… but he knew me. The brief period I was exposed to this side of him, something made me feel like I could bare down my defences and open myself to him- no, it was more than that I realised. Jayce single handedly brought down the walls of feigned indifference and neutrality that I had built around myself. He knew. He knew how to do it, how to get me to reveal my true feelings… as violently as he did, I think… I think it was something that needed to happen to me. Perhaps it wasn't me waiting for him to give me a sign, but a case of him waiting for me to open myself to him.

 

Maybe I was insane, but perhaps, just maybe, behind the sex, his moderately concerning nature as a control freak... he truly cares for me, and unlike anyone else; not any of my friends, my brother, or my mother… he understood me and put in the effort to know me... From my preference in clothing, the food I liked or my favourite flavour of tea I never even tasted… all the way to how he knew, that behind my facade I was vulnerable and lonely from a love I had thought was unrelinquished. 

“Jayce…” I whispered 

We stayed like that for a while, unlike before, it felt more intimate than sexual, he gently stroking my tongue with his. He bent down slightly so I didn’t have to stretch my neck so much. His other finger trailed around my back underneath a shirt he had put on me and I gasped when it touched the plug that was still inside me. How long has that thing been there?

I protested lightly against his lips, but I only earned a chuckle from him. Grabbing onto it, he gently twisted and pulled. I moaned in response and I automatically grabbed onto his shirt as the largest part was finally pulled out, I immediately felt an emptiness inside of me, my insides clenching around nothing. 

“So pretty” he admired “look, there's only your slick left” 

He held the offender in front of me eyes, and I realised, looking at the black but plug that he was right, only a faint sheen of my transparent slick coating it. Testingly, I unclenched, and to my surprise I felt nothing come out, not even my own slick. I shivered He was right. All of his cum was truly inside of me - I drank all of it.

He smirked teasingly. “Disappointed?”

I blushed, turning away. A shaky “No” was all I could come up with.

With one hand, he took off a small towel that he had wrapped around my neck. I noticed that he wrapped a white bandage around the ankle he had bitten. I testingly pit weight on it. No pain, surprisingly. Maybe he had treated it while I was asleep.

He had already finished putting away wet clothes and towels, the bathtub drained. I looked around. No evidence that I was ruthlessly groped here: it was the same as when we entered, largely. Just a little bit more wet. With no where else to look, I tentatively looked up at his eyes.

He smiled when our eyes finally met

“Breakfast?” he asked

I realised the time of day. I hadn’t eaten since last afternoon.

“Yeah”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my work! It makes me very happy that people are reading it, and thank you to those that give me kudos, i really appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

"So what was in that tea?" I questioned.

Back in the kitchen, I watched as he briefly reheated the pot of tea and poured me some more. At his insistence, I sat on the island counter as he began to cook something. Seriously, it would be too ironic if I told him to know his position as my technical master, but I suppose he was in the position to do whatever the hell he wanted, even if it meant cooking for the person who really should be cooking for him.

He turned his head as I sipped enjoyably on the sweet flavour.

It's Rooibos tea, from the Twinings…" He started

I rolled my eyes. "That's not what I meant."

His grin never left his face. God, he was annoying sometimes.

"They were your heat suppressants and contraception" he replied, a little more seriously. 

I blinked in surprise. Wow. That was a much more responsible answer than I was expecting. I averted my gaze when I caught him staring at me with those eyes. He seemed to catch on with my expression

"You look a little disappointed Kye…" he teased "were you hoping it was something else?"

Of course, I had assumed it was some kind of aphrodisiac or something… well a part of me thought it was some date rape drug… I... I would literally let him do anything to me I realised. An image crossed my mind: me trussed up in leather bounds… me chained to the floor as he pissed all over me, like a wolf claiming his territory…

Holy crap. I am far too filthy for my own good.

"What are you thinking of Kye?"

I yelped as I just noticed him, leaning on the counter, his face only a little away from mine.

"N- nothing…" I stuttered, obviously lying

He chuckled "Oh Kye, y'know is so easy to tell when your lying" 

My cheeks reddened.

"Even when your not all flustered up like this, I can always tell." He mocked teasingly. "Whenever you lie to me, you always look away, breaking eye contact. Sometimes, you pretend to keep eye contact by looking behind me or at my ear. You're really transparent like that"

I blushed even harder. He knew. He could see past my walls… 

"So…"

"Why don't you tell me what you were just thinking about then. What were you imagining I would do to you after hmm?"

I said nothing as I gripped the stool I was sitting on. My head tilted as far the opposite direction from his penetrating gaze.

He watched, only encouraged by my discomfort. He suddenly grabbed the front of my collar and pulled hard, sending my arms up as I stopped myself slamming into the counter.

He looked down on me grinning. "Come on. Be honest now"

I couldn't even pretend as I was clearly trying my best not to look at him. My arms strained as he pulled me in closer. "Alright then Kye…" he whispered into me ear.” I'm sure that whatever you had been imagining won't remain just a fantasy for long..."

I didn't need a mirror to be able to tell how my face was betraying me, telling him of everything I refused to say out loud.

"For now, sit tight. I'm almost done." He left me with a peck on the cheek, and went back to cooking. 

I was right about him. I was defenceless against him. Now that he and I were… well whatever we are right now, he didn't have to pretend to not know me, in that sense. He could basically read my mind, and he seemed to know my every mannerism: why i did things, what it meant, what it says about me in that moment… to him, my defences were meaningless; I was an open book, completely transparent. 

Perhaps he knows me better than myself.

Perhaps I should be scared of him: I was powerless against him, both physically and mentally, he left me bare and vulnerable… but in reality, Some part of me… it almost made me feel content… that someone understood me… 

Yep. definitely going insane.

I silently watched him as he finished up cooking, putting things in the sink, turning off the exhaust hood. I realised I didn't even know what he was cooking, but I thought I could faintly smell cooking salmon.

My thoughts were correct as I saw the familiar pink fish plated in front of me. To the side there was another similar plate, for him.

I looked at the very appetising fish in front of me. Of course he knew. Of course he knew what all my favourite foods were. He had always cooked dinner for us at the dorms, and not once had he ever discussed what I liked, didn't like, what I was allergic to… he knew I was a pescatarian, hell, he even knew what my favourite tea was without me having ever tasted it. How have I not noticed this before? I had just taken it for granted before, that he was just doing whatever, whenever but looking back… the more I think of it… Jayce seemed to know every little detail about me...

"How do you know?" I blurted out

He looked at me knowingly. "Know what?" He asked, but even then, I could tell exactly what I had meant. He just wanted me to say it.

"How… how do you know everything about me? How do you understand me…"

Jayce said nothing as he took off his apron, folding up and putting it in a cupboard. He leaned both arms in the counter and looked into my eyes, which were looking down

"I watch you. " he stated.

Pulling out a fork from under the counter, he stabbed at the salmon on my plate and tearing off a piece, moved it up against my lips. I looked up at him, and obediently let him feed me. 

"When it comes to me, you react differently compared to anyone else." He observed. "With others your either friendly if it's your friends with then, or you put up a barrier and completely ignore them if you don't like them. At first, I thought you were just introverted, but the more I noticed you, the more I realised that every day, you spent your interactions with others defensively. You pretend not to care, and you hide your real feelings by ignoring them, or laughing it off."

My face burned. He was completely right.

"But with me…" he continued, "your always snappy, quick to be annoyed… I just assumed you didn't like me, but the more time I spent with you… the more I realised how you would keep stealing glances at me when you thought I wasn't looking, how you actively went out of your way to spend time with me. With me, you feel the least comfortable and the most defensive, yet you can't help but follow me around" 

He looked at me seriously

"Kye, I know you. Christ, I've been looking at you for my entire life. I can't help but know things about you… wouldn't it be abnormal if the guy that you had been with your for so long didn't understand you, even a little?"

He cupped by chin with his hand “Maybe, you should just have a little more faith in the people around you. You don’t have to hide all the time.”

...

After he finished talking, he gave me the fork while he grabbed his own to start eating off his own plate. It was seasoned well, how I liked it. We ate in silence, as I took in the words he had said. I felt my heart ache, a different kind of ache I wasn’t used to - an alien feeling to me.

When we finished, he took our plates and cutlery and put it in a dishwasher. I shifted nervously on my seat, with nothing to do. I realised, with a surprise that my phone was in the pocket of the jeans I he put on me. He still didn’t give me my jacket back, but my bare arms wasn’t what was on my mind.

When he had finished, his eyes were sparkling 

“Lets go to the beach,'' he said. 

Once again, I found myself blindly following him 

 

……………………………………………………………

 

We went to a store first, to buy a few things: beachwear, sunscreen (I rolled my eyes when he bought it), some snacks and a surfboard he rented. The sun was high up in the air, beating down on me, we had walked the entire way from the penthouse to the store to the beach. The whole process of walking, buying stuff(/arguing with Jayce that I would not be wearing Speedos and nothing else to the beach) and actually walking to the beach, couldn't have taken more than an hour. He had compromised by getting me these Speedo shorts which fit tightly around me, like boxers, and he got me this white cover-up which fit around me like an oversized and very see through dress shirt. It didn't cover me at all, but it was nice to have something around my shoulders.

Of course, I wasn’t at all used to being so exposed like this, showing so much skin, but there was something about it… the hot atmosphere which pleasantly touched me, the sun radiating on my bare skin, and the fact that everyone was dressed similarly… I didn’t feel that self conscious. 

Maybe it was because he was with me, I thought

Jayce was wearing nothing but a black speedo with dark blue highlights. He obviously had no qualms about showing off his perfectly sculpted body and muscles. I blushed as he walked right next to me, our shoulders occasionally brushing against each other, or rather, my shoulder bumping into his arm. He was holding the giant surfboard which matched his speedos, while I had all the stuff we bought as well as our other clothes, phones and wallets put in a bag we had also bought. 

We set our things down next to a wooden lounge chair on the beach, and after a lot of argument I suffered as he rubbed sunscreen all over my body, taking special “care” to rub me in places the sun would never even see. He then dragged me into the ocean. I was never one for swimming, as in, I didn’t even know how to swim, but the warmth of the ocean was pleasing, the currents caressing my body as the waves pulsed. I lost myself in the sensation.

I always said I actually enjoyed cold and dreary weather, something about the sound of rain was always so comforting to me, and I loved nothing more than to snuggle into a thick jacket to keep warm, or walk through the rain under an umbrella, breathing in the cool air, but as much as I hated to admit it, there was something so nice about the weather here. It was hot. I normally despised this weather since I hated feeling sweaty, but the way the sun warmed me… and the fact that I was almost naked… I liked the feeling.

He was changing me, pushing me out of my comfort zones...

Oh, there was no doubt, but part of me really didn't care that much. He gave me no time for my stubborn nature to come through and say "no", pushing me out of my comfort zone, out into the open sea, where I was unfamiliar with, yet equally, and somehow, excited to experience. 

After some time, we returned to where we had left our things. I had been expecting to be cold from the wet and the wind, but the sun surprisingly kept me warm. Regardless, Jayce set me down on the recliner, putting a towel underneath me. Grinning, he popped his sunglasses over my eyes from where they had somehow managed to stay on his head while he was swimming. I didn't complain. 

I watched him as he surfed over the waves, joining another group of Surfers he had just met. I watched mesmerised at their performance, gliding down the waves like that, looking so natural doing it. Jayce looked so damn cool surfing. There was no other way of putting it. On the list of things I looked to watch him do, surfing was definition up there. I knew that from experience. 

He caught me watching me, and his teeth flashed in response. I looked away, almost automatically. I could almost hear his laughter from here. This wasn't the first time, at all he had caught me looking at him, I realised. Only now, he wasn't pretending not to notice. 

……………………………………………………………

I don't know how much time passed when I started to get an erection. My tight Speedos which hugged me, making it painfully obvious. It was the heat. The warm sun touching my body, causing me to become hot, sweaty and aroused. It wasn't something I was often exposed to; a combination of staying indoors and long sleeves meant I had always been pale and not exposed to these things, and that worked for me pretty well since I was excessively a night owl. Maybe being a vampire had been the right choice, if just suntanning would have such an effect on me.

Trying to save my embarrassment, I turned over on the lounge chair. That was a normal thing to do right? You didn't want a tan on one half of your body. Though something in me felt a little weird sitting with my back exposed like this in a chair. My erection pushed against the side of my thigh and against the thankfully soft towel underneath me. Hopefully it would die down after a while.

It didn't.

It only became painfully more obvious as time passed. And lo and behold, there he was, right next to me in the peak of my discomfort.

"Kye, hey are you asleep?" He asked

"No" grumbled

"Let's get cleaned up. There are some showers over there and you shouldn't tan for to long since it's so hot today"

"Just a little longer…"

Without warning, he grabbed arm and pulled me up. I yelped as I tired to cover up my very obvious arousal with my hands

"Oh… would you look at that…" he grinned mischievously. "Let's go Kye, I think we need to take care of this…" 

Oh god I thought. Cue even more public groping…

 

I came yet again from his hand, thankfully hidden from the public as we were in a changing room with showers. I realised he had been planning to just walk around in his Speedos all day, and bring me along with him. He seemed slightly disappointed when I refused to walk around the streets of Los angeles in nothing but swimwear, so to my surprise, he simply slid on my jeans and shirt over my swim shorts. Wow this felt kinky. The feeling of the tight material hugging my private area while the coarse jeans rubbed against my thighs, all the while my shirt brushed against my sensitive nipples…

I was way too horny today, I realised.

First we went back to that store, him returning the surfboard, and then we went to a few places. We went to a beachside cafe, ordering drinks and snacks, then we went to a department store, going to a few clothing stores to buy more articles of clothing. He picked things for me to try on, asking how I liked them, which ones I thought looked better on me, and then it was his turn. He tried on some clothes himself, this time asking for my opinion, which was rather limited to me blurting out "you look hot", and then embarrassedly averting my eyes, when he looked really hot. He made sure to get extras of the clothes that I had that reaction. 

We put on our new clothes, putting the rest folded up in the bag, which was growing increasingly heavy. I protested when he didn't let me carry it, instead slinging it over his shoulder. 

We went to a few places from there: we did more shopping, then we went to a few touristy places, like universal studios and hollywood. It was a lot of fun going around like this, I would have never even thought of visiting any of these places, and he seemed to know this place like the back of his hand. I wonder if he had been here before. Probably. 

We ended our day in a really nice restaurant, not a super fancy one, but one that had a really nice atmosphere. We sat on the balcony level, overlooking the gorgeous sea as the sun was setting. We chatted about random things- small talk, and by the time we finished, I was impressed how we had managed to maintain a level of conversation throughout the entire meal. I wasn’t used to social situations like this.

We ended our day in the basement level of that restaurant where there was a bar and club, or rather, I spent the rest of the day sitting alone in a booth sipping on a light cocktail as Jayce danced around on the dance floor. At some point he tried to drag me onto it with him, and after a lot of childish pestering, I managed not to be forced to dance with him. Thank god. I had no idea how to dance, and I was very content with me watching him put on a show.

 

We spent a while there, and I was feeling only slightly tipsy. if Jayce did, he didn’t show it. I still didn’t quite understand how he could dance while holding a martini and not spill it all over himself. 

The night air was cool, but not cold. It was probably around eight or nine by the time we finally made it back. Wow, we spent a while out. It must have been seven or eight hours which flew by so quickly. I found myself oddly satisfied, happy and an inch tired. I sat in the lounge absently. I had always spent a lot of time with him, but never really with him, more so just near him. Today I had seen so many new sides of him I wasn’t aware of, and I think, I learnt a lot about myself as well. 

I turned the TV on to occupy myself, it was playing some movie that I wasn’t really paying attention to. After not long, he joined me on the couch, putting an arm around my shoulder. I snuggled against him. He was warm from having a shower. He had gotten sweaty after dancing all day. 

What was our relationship? For the longest time, it had been, or what I assumed was friends, and sort of master/servant (that wasn’t uncommon between our families), and now, were we… mates?

no , that’s not true. He haven't bonded yet, an alpha had to bite an omega during intercourse before they could mate. So… we were exclusive?

I guess we were, but part of me felt… disappointed. God, it has only been a day and I was already thinking like this. But it was true. There was a primal instinct in me that yearned to be pair-bonded with me. I wanted to feel his teeth bite into my neck, I want him to own me. I tried to push away that lingering thought: “It had only been a day”

But it hasn’t been just a day, I realised. It had been going on for as long as I knew him. All this time I have wanted him, wanted him to make me his, own me. Now, I felt it, I knew that the time would come, but even so I felt…

Impatient.

“What are you thinking Kye?”

I jumped. How long had he been looking at me?

I instinctively looked away from his prying eyes. Maybe he wasn’t ready. Maybe he was just not committed enough to do it yet. This was about him as much as it was about me. 

I felt a warm hand curl around my jaw, pushing my head until I faced him

“What’s wrong?”

He was so beautiful. I could never get over it. The way his blonde hair framed his face, his jawline, his seductive smirk and his eyes… but it wasn’t just his appearance I found attractive about him. The more time I spent with him, the more I realised that in reality, his brash and impulsive nature… I kind of liked it. I had enjoyed today, alot. Doing things and going places I would have never gone. He was so unlike me, who was more inward and conserved, but somehow, he complimented me, taking me out of my comfort zone, experiencing new things. I wanted this, I realised. I wanted him.

“I… I want you.” 

He grinned as he began to run a hand down my shirt, but I stopped him

“No… I want you to mark me, I want you to claim me” I said, desperation leaking into my voice.

Something changed behind his eyes, but I couldn’t exactly tell what. “Kye… I know… God, ive known for so long, I want it to, but…”. He shifted his gaze 

I clung to his arm. “Why?”

He didn’t answer for a little while. “I don't want to hurt you,” was all he said

Was that it? I glared at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation. What did he mean by that? Physically, like hurt me in the process? Or like mentally, forcing us to be tied together. 

“That’s not what I mean” he said responded to my unspoken question. “Kye, I… I’m worried that…”

“Jayce, if you need me to tell me something, just say it” 

He looked at me with an expression I had never seen before. 

He turned off the TV and faced me properly. 

“I’m a purebred alpha” He said.

My blood ran cold. Of course, I knew this. He was in a family of alphas. One of the ways family lines did this was by ensuring that all relationships would be between male and female alphas, where the natural sex organs of the male and female sexes could produce offspring without any Omega or Beta inheritance. 

 

My thoughts became frantic. “Is that why? But I thought your sister would be the one to continue your bloodline... “ I said in desperation. No, It couldn’t end like this. I-

“No! God no, that's not what I meant” he started. He put his arms on my shoulders to calm down. My heart rate began to cease as he explained to me

“No, it's not that they want me to marry an alpha, no..., it’s actually the opposite.”

He breathed in a deep breath.

“My family, for generations, we had been breeding alphas exclusively, but when I say it, I mean it. Not one of my parents, grandparents or even great grandparents- I don't know how far back it went, but none of my recent ancestors have been anything but alphas.” 

Wow, that was impressive, I hadn’t realised it was that intensive. 

“But you were right, normally, my twin sister would be the one to continue the Alpha bloodline… I would have the choice to be with whoever, or not be, but this time it's different”

 

I looked at him questioningly. 

“This generation, me and my twin sisters; we’re pure blood alphas; all of our parents were as well, but this time we are prime alphas.”

Of course. Prime alphas were considered the highest of the hierarchy: rare alphas that were somehow even more dominating than regular alphas. In the past, there was a distinctive hierarchy where omegas were terribly oppressed and Alphas were unanimously privileged. At the time, the highest positions, like prime minister were basically exclusively sat by prime alphas. Nowadays, hierarchy was less relevant, and there was more equality between the secondary “A/B/O” sexes in addition to the male female or otherwise sexes. Prime alphas were not really a big deal anymore, so I didn't really see how…

“...Kye, it's more serious than that. It’s not just me that’s a prime alpha. All of my parents were prime alphas as well.”

Ah, ok… that was new. I suppose that would be possible, though prime alphas basically always pair-bonded to an omega… if breeding alphas led to prime alphas, what did breeding prime alphas together lead to?

He seemed to understand my thoughts.

“We don't know what me and my sister are, but we know that it’s bad. My alpha traits are completely over exaggerated to the point of danger. It’s really serious; you have no idea how many suppressants I have to take, how many injections and pills, and even then, you of all people can see how much of my traits come through.”

Yeah. I saw it. Alphas tended to be charismatic and have a powerful presence; it was in their nature as alphas. I knew the effect his charm could have on others… he was a prime example, literally, of an alpha. Of course, this isn't even mentioning his, um, sexual prowess.

He took in a shaky breath. “When my and my sister were born, They realised that they had gone way too far with the pure bloodness. They predicted that if I ever went into heat or rut, I could kill my partner because I would lose all reason… for that reason, the project was discontinued… Christ, Kye, they were thinking of euthanizing us when we reached puberty.” 

Oh… I started to see the problem

“They said that I was to never have children, We were forced to have permanent birth control when we finished puberty. I had a vasectomy when I was 12, she had her tubes cut when she was 10. We both had a check up when we finished puberty, and again on our eighteenth. 

“They wanted me to never be in a relationship, teach me- no force on me abstinence, but it was too late.” 

He looked at me with serious eyes. “Kyler. I imprinted on you when I was five. My sister was seven when she imprinted on a girl in grade 1. They were busy trying to teach us abstinence while we had already picked our life partners. They took the matter to the parents of our partners. It was agreed that you and my sister’s pair would get the same birth control procedures. It was inevitable- no, more than inevitable. It was already guaranteed by the time we were in grade school that we would be be pair-bonded, and they couldn’t let us have any children, otherwise we would just bring upon a race of inhuman alphas who couldn’t control their instincts.”

He looked at me regretfully. “I don't really know how to tell you this, but... your infertile.”

Ok, well this was new, but admittedly... I didn’t really care that I was infertile. Even though I was an omega, I was never really interested in having children, and there was no pressure for me to do so, though now I realised it was because I had been encouraged the opposite. Besides, I was far more excited that he had called me his fated pair, but I remembered what he said about his inability to control his instincts… that he would kill me… that he would hurt me… I imagined it right then: him over me, fucking me senseless while he was in a rut and I in heat… biting me in my neck, his teeth clamped on me as I screamed in pleasure and pain... unable to do anything but be trapped under him as he filled me with his seed and he owned and marked by me...

I never felt so aroused.

I felt it. A surge running through me, filling me with need. I wanted him, I needed him.

“Jayce” I gasped, suddenly sweating “I don't care… I need you to mark me. I don't care if you hurt me or kill me, I need it, God, Jayce, it’s hurting, the back of my neck… I need you to claim me…”

His eyes widened at my sudden reaction. He cursed “Shit, your going into heat. I…” He stood up picked me up as the hotness inside me grew exponentially, the emptiness aching. I could only moan needily as he carried me and placed me on the bed in the bedroom, not the downstairs one. I heard a tap run and he returned with a glass of water. I saw the pill in his hand.

“No…” I moaned. Not again...I wanted this. I wanted him to take me. I didn’t want to delay this dumb dance between us any longer, this apprehension, I felt… it had been going for too long. It has to end.

But Jayce had different ideas, it seemed. Frustrated at my complaining, he put the water and the pill in his own mouth and kissed me. I felt the cold water forced into my dry mouth, and I couldn’t do do anything as his mouth sealed over my mouth, I only swallowed, disappointed as I felt the trail of the small pill go down my throat.

He made me comfortable on the bed as my heat subsided. My breathing began to calm, my body cooling down, much to my dissatisfaction. 

He soon joined me.

He laid behind me, spooning me, and we slept without a blanket, enjoying each others warmth while my rationality slowly returned to me, and the feeling under my stomach settled. We laid there, enjoying each other’s company once I calmed down… it felt so natural to be sleeping with him surrounding me, so comfortable. I found myself leaning into the crook of his shoulder where his skin wasn't covered, he wrapped his arms around my waist in response. 

I sighed inwardly. I really did want him to mark him… I got that he cared for my safety and all, but, seriously, every cell in my body ached for him. I don’t know if it was because of the fact he imprinted on me (whatever that really meant), or it was me being affected by his alpha-ness… I didn’t know if it was his personality which attracted me or his appearance, but whatever it was, it drew me to him. I was drawn to him. Only now I was realising how I had been feeling this pull for years now. My unexplainable attraction for him, it was more than just physical.


End file.
